warrior_cats_roleplay_clansfandomcom-20200214-history
AuroraClan/Roleplay
Archives None In AuroraClan's territory.... Emeraldstar licked her paw. ---- Runningstream padded into camp with a rabbit. ---- Firepaw inched away from Runningstream. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 21:43, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Hidingpaw was laughing, chasing a mouse around camp.Silverstar 00:33, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Talonscar hissed at Hidingpaw. "Shut up," he said, annoyed. Icewish ♥ 00:36, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Pureheart glared at Talonscar. "Don't be such a grouch, he's having fun!" she mewed.Silverstar 00:40, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Runningstream shot a small spurt of water at Firepaw. Firepaw hissed. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:41, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Hidingpaw was running full speed. "Watch out!" he yowled, crashing into Runningstream.Silverstar 00:43, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Runningstream squeaked as she was bowled over. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:48, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Hidingpaw twitched his whiskers. "Said watch out," he muttered.Silverstar 00:49, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Talongscar growled and padded into the medicine den. Icewish ♥00:52, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Runningstream huffed and padded away. ----- Firepaw snickered. ----- Emeraldstar gave them a confused look then returned to grooming. A blue light flashed and a ghostly she-cat appeared in the medicine den. Talonscar looked at the she-cat, and even though he was unaware of it, he was the only one who could see or hear her. "Hi, Frostsoul," said Talonscar. "What's wrong?" asked Frostsoul. "Nothing," replied Talonscar, quickly. Icewish ♥ 23:07, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Hidingpaw turned to Firepaw, and huffed. "She diserved it anyway," he mewed.Silverstar 23:58, December 7, 2012 (UTC) The two padded out of the medicine den, though Frostsoul was invisible to all other cats. The two began talking, and cats just watched the medicine cat with much confusion and worry. Icewish ♥ 00:27, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Emeraldstar stared at the medicine cat. Is he alright? ''[[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 15:25, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Frostsoul padded over to the freash kill pile, and Talonscar followed. Frostsoul ate a rabbit, and to all the other cats, it vanished suddenly. Icewish ♥ 16:34, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Firepaw snickered at Hidingpaw. "She did." ---- Runningstream blinked. "Did that rabbit just disappear?" [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 17:01, December 8, 2012 (UTC) "No," said Talonscar. Icewish ♥ 17:10, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Hidingpaw nodded, and then climbed a tree.Silverstar 18:34, December 8, 2012 (UTC) "It was-" started Talonscar, but Frostsoul vanished suddenly. "Nevermind..." Icewish ♥ 18:36, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Emeraldstar lifted an eyebrow. ---- Runningstream blinked. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 17:58, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Talonscar narrowed his eyes and padded out of camp. Icewish ♥ 18:00, December 9, 2012 (UTC) "Help!" squeaked a kit. A fox chased him into camp. Icewish ♥ 01:05, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Emeraldstar dashed over and hissed as she surrounded the fox with green flames. (Alright, lemme explain leader concepts - As warriors, the leaders of AuroraClan have one power. But it's a thing like nine lives that a leader has every power. Just thought I'd point that out~) [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 21:15, December 14, 2012 (UTC) (Yes, but this is a magic fox! >:D) The fox put out the flames with water and attacked Emeraldstar. Icewish ♥ 23:07, December 14, 2012 (UTC) (o3o) Emeraldstar lashed out with her claws. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:31, December 15, 2012 (UTC) The fox dodged the attack and countered. --- Talonscar heard the fighting from outside of camp. Icewish ♥ 00:39, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Emeraldstar headbutted the fox hardly in the shoulder. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:41, December 15, 2012 (UTC) (Spammer on WCFW....) The fox growled at Emeraldstar. The medicine cat ran into camp. Icewish ♥ 01:13, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Emeraldstar narrowed her eyes to slits. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 13:23, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Talonscar attacked the fox and slashed at its eyes. The fox pinned him down. Icewish ♥ 15:24, December 15, 2012 Emeraldstar grasp the fox's scruff and hauled in off Talonclaw, her green eyes blazing. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose''']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 16:18, January 3, 2013 (UTC) (Sorry DX Stuck in traffic for a full day driving from CA to TX) Talonscar growled and attacked the fox again. Icewish ♥ 16:30, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans